1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a clothing iron. More particularly, it relates to a clothing iron configured to operate from a motor vehicle power supply.
2. Background Art
Currently, a user including, but not limited to, an individual, a business professional, an employee, or a student may commute to a location while being secured into a vehicle seat with a seat belt harness. A seat belt harness is configured to secure a user's torso within a vehicle seat and overlays a garment that is covering a user's torso. A garment includes, but is not limited to, a shirt, a blouse, a blazer, a vest, a tie, a scarf, or a jacket. Upon removal of the seat belt harness, many of these individuals may experience a crease in their garment from the seat belt harness. At this point, a user is at their desired destination and as a result of being secured by a seat belt harness their garment may have a wrinkle or a crease in it. It would be inconvenient and impractical for a user to have to carry around a bulky clothing iron and a large ironing board to remove a crease in their garment caused by a seat belt harness. Thus, there is a need for a DC powered clothing iron in which a user can operate from inside of their vehicle and can operate without the need for a garment to be laid flat on an ironing board during the ironing process.
Many clothing irons on the market today have a single, flat surface that becomes heated during use. This heated surface is configured to iron or press a garment on an ironing board to remove a crease. This clothing iron requires the garment to be positioned flat on an ironing board during the ironing process and also requires an AC power source. Thus, there is a need for an improved heating surface for a clothing iron, thereby, eliminating the need for a user to remove the garment from a user's body during the ironing process and eliminating the need for a garment to be laid flat on an ironing board during the ironing process.
Conventional clothing irons further include a single handle configured for a user to grip and to apply a force to a garment positioned upon a flat surface of an ironing board. There is a need for an improved arched handle structure configured for a user to operate the clothing iron while the user is wearing a garment, thereby, eliminating the need for the time consuming removal of the garment from a user's body and eliminating the need for a bulky ironing board.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.